Tracks for sporting events have been used for many years. They have been extensively used for horse races, dog races, and human sporting events. Tracks have also been built for exercising purposes. Any type of track which is used for an organized event whether professional or amateur must be well maintained to prevent the possibility of injury as well as allow the participant to fully demonstrate or utilize his skills. Thus, even earthen tracks must be periodically smoothed and manicured.
Various attempts have been made to improve upon earthen track surfaces. These attempts have primarily made use of natural materials because of their low cost and ready availability. The particular materials used further depends on the intended use of the track and where located. Outdoor tracks for human sporting events have been made of cinders and other particulate materials. The surfaces of such tracks give good traction and have relatively good drainage. Maintenance of tracks having surfaces of particulate material is minimal because of the surface's natural inclination to settle to a smooth state and form little air borne dust. In more recent years, tracks with various synthetic surfaces have been built. They can have a synthetic foam subsurface and a grass-like top surface commonly referred to as Astroturf. While relatively expensive to build, they do provide good drainage, are long-lasting, are relatively maintenance-free and have good footing.
Tracks intended for use by horses pose special problems. A horse's legs are fragile considering the weight they must carry. Injured horse legs also often do not heal readily or completely, thereby ending the horse's career. Accordingly, horse tracks must be carefully maintained to ensure a smooth surface and a surface which is not too hard. Horse tracks which have jumping events such as in horse shows additionally must have a cushioned surface to reduce the possibility of leg injury. Prior horse tracks usually were built using layers of gravel, ground limestone, sand and soil. These tracks have good drainage and are durable; however, they can get hard unless a great effort is made to wet and drag them on a regular basis.
There is still a need for a track which is economical and relatively low in maintainance. Such a track also would be durable and allow the participant to maximize his skills. In accord with this invention a track primarily intended for outdoor use has been developed which is economical to build and possesses good cushioning characteristics. At the same time the track has good drainage, footing and durability.